


婚礼的祝福 HE版

by hate_summer



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21897868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hate_summer/pseuds/hate_summer
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guan Shan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	婚礼的祝福 HE版

记不清这是我跟莫关山分开的第几年，好像是四年还是五年，或者更久

前天，我收到了他的喜帖，在信封上他用我熟悉的字迹写着贺天收，好久没看到他的字了，一时之间居然有点怀念

我打开喜帖，里面大大的写了他与他另一半的名字和宴客地点，我盯着他另一半的名字出神，总觉得很熟悉，啊，是学生时代一直追求着他的女同学，他们后来居然走在一起了啊，还真没想到，我将喜帖用磁铁吸在冰箱上，打开已经好久没开起的聊天页面

「喜帖我收到了，恭喜你要结婚了」  
「我会准时赴约」

我盯着页面一会，没见回覆便关了手机静坐着放空，突然想到这么久了，或许他早就更换了联络方式，刚刚怎么一股脑热就顺手回覆了，于是重新拿起手机打算撤回讯息，可才刚拿起手机，萤幕就闪出他的讯息，他说：「谢谢，很高兴你来，当天见」

没有任何赘词，没有任何可以续聊的结尾，我的心中泛起一丝不来由的苦涩，僵硬着手指，「好」

自从收到莫关山的喜帖后，我便开始做梦，梦里出现的都是我们在一起的那六年所发生的事，有他开心地笑着勾住我脖子揉乱我头发的画面；有大半夜他以为我睡着了，偷偷用柔软的指腹描绘我轮廓后印下深深一吻的画面；有他举着锅杓骂我是他老爷子处处要他伺候的画面；有他醉后吐真情的搂着我哭，要我千万别离开他的画面；有他躺在床上不着半缕的敞开腿要我进入的画面，即使过了这么久，我好像只要想到就能感觉到他喷洒在我耳际的鼻息和呻吟

每天每天，这些过往的画面如跑马灯不停反覆播送，我不知道我自己为什么这样，说实话我应该已经放下，但是那种感觉怎么说呢，像是一种遗憾包裹着感叹，曾经的我们怎么就变成这样了呢

婚礼的前两天，我梦到莫关山离开的那一天，他拿着少少的家当走到门口，转头对着坐在沙发上的我说：「贺天，如果不是你，我的这一生应该都不会喜欢上男人，谢谢你，让我曾经经历」，我没有说话，只是看着他那强忍着泪水的双眼

其实我很想拥抱他，想跟他说别闹了，我们别闹了，我不想要你走，但我什么都没做，只是看着他转头离开，耳边回荡着行李箱拖曳的滚轮声

几天后，我约了见一和展正希出来喝酒，我跟他们说我跟莫关山吹了，他们惊讶的张大嘴，见一那浮夸的家伙甚至呛到喉头狂咳嗽，我看着展正希温柔地拍着见一的背帮他顺气，拿起桌上斟满的威士忌撇开眼饮尽，待见一气息顺畅后展正希才开口，他说「不追吗？」

哈，不追吗？不追吗⋯⋯怎么追？

莫关山曾经说过，我们彼此绝对不能轻易说分手，一旦讲了那就是分，绝不回头，我是知道他的，他的个性就是如此坚决固执，如他爱一个人一样，既然说了爱，就不会轻易放手，所以现在我拿什么去追回他？像小说一样死缠烂打跟踪强上吗，别闹了，这是现实世界

我苦笑着摇头，展正希也不再发问，只是在我一杯接着一杯的将威士忌灌下肚时，为我重新斟满

婚礼当天，因为会见到莫关山，所以我下意识把自己打扮成莫关山喜欢的样子，甚至顺手拿了莫关山送的领带和手表都毫无察觉

宴客地点是在一处农场内的露天婚宴场所，现场的布置跟他人一样，简单纯净让人觉得舒服却不无聊，处处充满可爱的巧思，其中吸引我目光的是草圈拱门旁的一面绿植墙，上面钉了几张莫关山跟他妻子的拍立得照片，有他们相视而笑的；有他们打闹的；有他们户捏对方鼻子的，光看照片就能感受到他们幸福的气息，我收回目光，抬腿走进会场从服务生的托盘上拿了一杯白酒，找了一处不算显眼的位置坐下，现场循环播放着俗套的A Thousand Years，歌词一句句宣示着这对新人对彼此的爱有多坚定不移

我顺了下被风吹乱的头发，起身去找刚刚来讯息的见一和展正希，孰料一抬头便见到他们背对着我，在入口处跟穿着一身新郎装的莫关山谈天，他还是跟我记忆中的他一样，身形修长白皙，张扬的红发长了不少，此时正托贴的梳在脑后，露出他光洁的额头，年少时紧皱的眉头如今已不再紧皱，取而代之的是当初我认为专属于我的温柔，他笑得见眉不见眼，似是感受到目光，他抬起漂亮的红眸猛地与我对视，我心顿时一颤，好像从以前就是这样，只要与他纯净的眼神对视我就会特别的无措

他向背对着我的展正希和见一示意，便抬腿向我走了过来，阳光柔和的洒在他身上，一时间我晃了神，好像我是那个等在他红毯另一端的人

「好久不见」，他说

「好久不见」

沉默，我跟着他的目光下移到我的领带上，他细不可察皱起眉后迅速的撇开目光，但还是被我捕捉到了，我慌乱的向他道歉，领带确实是我下意识戴上的，他说没关系，他不在意

是啊，他早就不在意了，在他决定离开的时候，他就不在意了

宴会如期进行，舞台上他跟新娘互相念了誓词，轮到他念时，他还念哭了，我笑着跟着见一他们欢呼闹腾，笑他还是跟以前一样泪腺发达，清澈的眼睛和鼻头哭的红通通的，最后他们交换戒指，亲吻，亲朋好友们拉着喜炮，唱歌跳舞，婚礼很完美，像今天的天气，像今天的他们，像今天过后的未来

送客时，我醉了，其实过了这么久我也不知道我在矫情什么，或许是一种来自前任的不甘心吧，凭什么你往前走了我却还在原地呢，我跟着祝福他们的队伍缓缓的靠近他，直到站在他和他合法的妻子面前我才感觉到真实，我知道我现在看起来很狼狈，但我还是抬起头露出我自以为最好看的笑容

「我可以⋯⋯抱抱你吗？ 」

我迷蒙的看见他愣了一下，随后低头看向他的妻子，「可以」，他张开手

我踉跄的跌进他怀里，像是过往那些我喝醉回家倒在他怀里的日子，柔软而温暖，我紧紧地抱住他的腰，将头埋进他的颈窝贪婪地汲取他的气味，最后一次，就最后一次，我什至没意识到我自己哭了，只是轻轻用嘴唇摩擦他的脖子呢喃着我自己也听不清的话

再醒来我已在自家床上，我扭转酸痛的脖颈，脚步虚浮的走下床，看见那封莫关山的喜帖冷冷地躺在桌上宣示着这一切的真实，我抓着头坐在地上颓丧的痛哭，没多久家门被从外面被打开，但哭得忘我的我并无察觉

「你在干麻？」

谁？为何有人在我家？我干嘛关你屁事啊，这我家欸！我没有理会他，只是把手中的喜帖抓得更紧

那人似是不满意我的不理会，居然伸脚踹我的腿，重点是还穿着莫关山当年的拖鞋，马的，正想开口骂人就又听见他说，「是怎样，后悔跟我结婚还委屈到哭是不是？」

结婚？我跟谁结婚？我皱眉茫然的抬头，居然看见莫关山在我面前，我伸手擦掉被泪水蒙糊的双眼，「莫，莫关山？你为何在这？你妻⋯妻子呢？」

「蛤？贺天你他妈脑子被酒腌了是不是？老子哪来的妻子？还是你是妻子？那我倒是不介意，哈哈！」，说完便直起身拿起刚刚采买回来的蔬果进了厨房，边走还边回头说道：「别一天天演，赶快去洗漱！也不看看你那鬼样子多可怕，真想不到除了我还有谁会想跟你结婚，呕」

我还是搞不清楚状况的拿着喜帖跟进厨房，将我遇到的那一切都跟莫关山说，他看着我哭肿的眼睛和凌乱的头发啧了一声，指了指喜帖，「你自己打开看看」，上面大大的写着我和莫关山的名字，我张大的著嘴，嘴角不自觉得上扬，也不管在莫关山眼里我看起来有多白痴

他嫌弃的拿一旁的纸巾擦掉我快流下来的鼻水和泪痕，讲述昨晚我在见一为了我俩新婚而办的单身酒会上玩得有多疯，喝得有多醉，然后还一睡睡了将近一天的蠢事，听完我的脑中瞬间迸出我睡没了的记忆，所以说莫关山娶妻的事是梦！

认知到这件事实后，我猛地捧着莫关山的脸一阵狂吻，他怎么拍打我我都不理会，只是细细的感受唇上的热度，怀里的温度

好险他还在，好险我没有把他弄丢，好险他的喜帖不是我的请帖，好险，他还爱我

fin.


End file.
